That Should Be Me
by Purwpul
Summary: Songfic. That Should Be Me by Justin Beiber...don't judge, it's not that bad of a song and explains Tiva very well. Ziva/Tony/Ray. Jeaslousy. I think it's kinda cute, so you should read it :


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or NCIS**

**Authours note: I've been listening to this song alot and I thought it could be a good fanfic...so here it is.**

_Everybody's laughing in my mind,_  
><em>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,<em>  
><em>Do you do what you did when you<em>  
><em>did with me?<em>  
><em>Does he love you the way I can?<em>  
><em>Did you forget all the plans<em>  
><em>that you made with me?<em>  
><em>'Cause baby I didn't!<em>

"Did you hear about Ray and Ziva's date last night?" Abby asks McGee

"Yeah, I heard they went to Merciuto's, and then to see an old Sean Connery movie…sounds like when her and Tony were still dating." Tim said.

"Oh, I heard that they were going skiing in Michigan this weekend, they still have snow!"

Tony shuddered, 'I love Ziva," he thinks to himself. 'They should be talking about Zi and me not _him _and Zi. Tony's by the elevator, he was supposed to be telling them they could leave, but he decided to listen in instead.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Tony, can I open my eyes _now? _Ziva begged. Tony was taking her to Merciuto's, a very fancy, and VERY expensive Italian restaurant.

"Not yet Sweet Cheeks," Tony says laughing, "Okay…now!"

Ziva opened her eyes, "Oh, Tony, I love it," she says smiling.

"I know, you love Italian, and you love me, and I'm Italian," he says flashing his trademark grin.

"Yes, I do my little hairy butt," Ziva says laughing, and then kisses him lightly on the lips. "So what is the plan for the rest of the weekend? It is our one year anniversary, you know," she says smirking.

"Well, after dinner we're going to see James Bond at the drive-in, then skiing in Michigan for the weekend." He wouldn't have told her any of this except he knew that she hated surprises, and she can kill him 19 ways with a paper clip. Yes, she's learned a new way, and it's worse than the 18.

_**-End Flashback-**_

_That should be me holding your hand  
>That should be me making you laugh<br>That should be me, this is so sad  
>That should be me, that should be me<br>That should be me feeling your kiss  
>That should be me buying you gifts<br>This is so wrong, I can't go on  
>'Til you believe that that should be me<br>That should be me_

"Hello!" Tony yelled into the phone. He was on his way back to the bullpen when Ziva happened to call. "Ziva?"

"Oh Ray, that was hilarious," Ziva's muffled voice said.

"I knew you'd like it," Ray said in the background. "Oh, I almost forgot, I bought you this."

"Aww, Ray, It is so cute, I love it."

'Mwah,' Tony could here them kiss through the phone. 'Gross,' he thought to himself.

"Oh," Tony heard Ziva say, her voice getting louder. "I must have ass-dialed someone again, oh, it is Tony. Tony? Tony?"

Tony just stood in the stopped elevator, speechless, and pressed the down button yet again, 'maybe McGoo and Abby are still talking.'

"Hm, must have hung up," Ray suggested. "Oh, and by the way Baby, it's butt-dial, not ass-dial."

"Same thin…" Ziva trailed off before ending the call.

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes  
>It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced<br>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?  
>Whatcha doing to me?<br>You're taken' him where we used to go  
>Now if you're trying to break my heart<br>It's working 'cause you know_

_**-Flashback-**_

"Tony!" She yelled, "You kissed her, I saw you!"

"I was drunk, I didn't know what was happening, all I remember is you throwing my beer at me and leaving. Forgive me, Zi, please," Tony begged.

"I think, I need a little time apart," Ziva said tears in her eyes.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Hey Ziva, how's your date going?" Abby asked over the phone. She put it on speaker so McGee could hear too.

"Fine, we are on our way back from the drive-in now."

"Uh, Ziva, isn't that where you and Tony went all the time?" McGee asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ziva says, anger in her voice.

"N-no," McGee stuttered.

"Well, McGee and I were just being nosy, have fun Ziva," Abby said.

"Toda Abby."

_I need to know should I fight for our love or disown?  
>It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart, ooh<em>

Tony's back up in the empty bullpen now…thinking. "God Ziva, I love you, incase you forgot or something," Tony whispers into the silence.

"Dinozzo!"

"Boss!" Tony yelled turning around, "I thought I was alone."

"I know…leave."

"Boss?"

"Go, find her, fight for her, before I change my mind."

Tony grabbed his stuff and runs toward the elevator. "Oh, Boss…thanks," Tony says smiling as he get in the elevator once more.

He makes it to Ziva's apartment in ten minutes, a new record. He makes his way upstairs and knocks on the door. Ziva answers and Ray is close behind her. Tony pulls Ziva into a passionate kiss, and she doesn't resist. When they break apart Tony looks Ziva in the eyes, points towards Ray and says, "That should be me."

Ziva laughs, "Tony, it has always been you, I love you."

_That should be me_


End file.
